


Line of Succession

by Ampithare



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breeding, F/M, Forced, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 01:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampithare/pseuds/Ampithare
Summary: Scar is given a reward for his coup against Mufasa.





	Line of Succession

“Do your duty for your king!” Scar snarled as he pushed Nala on the ground. Her heat had started and nothing she could do could keep Scar from finding her. Before she could begin to move, he was on top of her, his forelegs straddling her sides even as he arched his back, his hips pumping against her. She tried to crawl out from beneath him but with a snarl, he bit her scruff firmly to hold her in place. She felt something moist and long probing against her with every thrust, working its way past her tail and lower until, abruptly it speared into her.

As soon as he found his mark, Scar hurriedly buried the entirety of his length inside of his prize. As if blessing him for his coup against his brother, the youngest and most fertile of the lionesses came into heat just days after his succession. His greatest duty, as king, was to breed onto his pride many, many heirs. And he would start with Nala. He would keep her by his side for the entirety of her heat, mating her over and over to ensure she was filled with his litter. Even if it meant he had to force her to enjoy it.

Scar hilted himself inside of her and held himself there for a moment, relishing the tight warmth surrounding his cock before he began to roughly pump in and out of his mate. Nala was trembling and keening, but he knew it would only be a matter of time before she was begging for him. The barbs along his shaft stimulated her as they coupled, teasing her into peak fertility with every thrust. He could hear her growling at him, her claws and teeth both bared and her body tense beneath him as if waiting for a chance to lash out. Giving him the perfect excuse to not give her the opportunity.

Not willing to release his hold on her to speak, Scar gave her a rough thrust, growling as he did to remind her of her place. The shove of his hips against her pushed her forward, his body crouched low over her so his larger form dominated hers. The lioness beneath him paused in her growling to pant underneath him and Scar knew that Nala was beginning to accept her new king.

His barbed shaft pistoned in and out of her rapidly, each thrust probing deeper and deeper until Nala could feel the tip pushing into her womb. With a rumbling roar, Scar announced their coupling to the entirety of the Pridelands as his cock spasmed and throbbed inside of her, releasing a torrent of his seed directly into her womb. He was growling his domination of her as he thrust shallowly several more times and then, at last, began to pull out and off of her.

Nala wanted to lash out, to claw and bite at him, at least enough that she might try to get away. She was almost in shock. Just days ago she had learned that both Mufasa and Simba had both been killed and now, before she had even been able to finish grieving, she came into estrus. With them both gone, it was Scar’s right as king to mate with the lionesses.

Scar stepped in front of Nala, smiling with intense satisfaction at her even as she could see his cock hardening between his legs. “Beautiful, sweet Nala. Your coming into season so soon after my inauguration is a sign, proof of what I’ve known all along.” He sat in front of her, still lying on her belly and giving her a full view of his long, tapered dick even as it throbbed and grew thicker still. “You were always meant to be mine.” He nuzzled her even as she wanted to recoil, but he was moving behind her again and the thick musk of his arousal clouded her thoughts.

And then he was mounting her again, his thighs surrounding hers and the rhythmic probing of his cock, quick enough to slip past any resistance she might have put up. After a few thrusts, he was pumping deep inside of her again, licking the back of her neck in an affectionate reminder that he could and will use force to keep her beneath him if necessary.

“I will breed into you your first litter and my first heirs! It’s your destiny, Nala, your true purpose!” Scar panted and grunted as he pounded into her, his first and greatest reward for his usurpation. His hips battered against hers as he forcefully hilted himself with every thrust, unable to stop himself from latching onto the scruff of her neck, snarling and drooling onto the back of her neck as he mated her a second time. He is all but pulling her into his relentless thrusts, his hold on her keeping her helpless beneath him.

And then his rhythm was stuttering and Scar’s cock throbbed inside of her before releasing another torrent of cum deep, deep inside of her. He groans his satisfaction but this time, instead of pulling out of her, he grinds their sexes together and settles his weight on top of her, his cock still hard inside of her. In a show of affection, he is grooming the damp fur on the back of her neck even as he whispers his satisfaction to her. His shaft would hold his seed inside of her for the next couple of minutes until his cock at last withdrew from her.

“You will be my queen, Nala. You will want for nothing, with all the Pridelands laid before you. I’ll fill you over and over again, until there isn’t a moment you aren’t being bred or already heavy with my litter.” It had only been a few minutes but already he was hardening against her again, his hips rutting and rolling against her with increasing persistence.

Scar lifted his weight off of her only marginally, the familiar feeling of his teeth on her neck keeping her submissive beneath him as he mounted her roughly. “This is why you were born, you were made for me, Nala. You are my rightful reward as the true king  
”

Whether she liked to or not, Nala was moaning and growling with pleasure. The musk of Scar’s arousal combined with his relentless copulating and her heat meant she was at the whims of her body. And her body wanted a male, and so long as he filled her womb, her body didn’t care who it was. Her insides gripped his barbed shaft eagerly, now trying to draw him in even deeper than before. His balls pressed against her used sex with every pounding thrust and Scar knew he had secured his prize.

Dominating her both inside and out, he roared loudly as he slammed deep into her womb and pumped another load of his virile seed into her. Feeling his cock filling her again, this time Nala came, roaring out her own overwhelming pleasure.

 

Scar bred Nala almost non stop for the four days of her estrus, both of them covered in each other’s fluids and collapsing for hours as they recovered. In a few weeks, Nala’s belly began to swell and after a few months, the cubs were ready to come out. By the time she went into labor two other lionesses were already pregnant and Scar watched over the birthing even as he was mating Sarabi with especial roughness.

Perhaps this proved him a more capable mate, unlike Mufasa whose litters had bared only a single cub, Scar had planted into her triplets. All males, securing his legacy in the Pirdelands forever.


End file.
